teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek Hale (Season 3)
After saving Scott and Isaac from another Alpha werewolf, he makes Scott's tattoo reappear by using a blowtorch to burn the skin of his arm. Derek explains that a new Pack of Alphas has kidnapped Boyd and Erica and that he's spent the last four months searching for them. ("Tattoo") Derek brings in Peter to retrieve Isaac's lost memories of The Alpha Pack. Peter's "claws to the back of the neck" gives mixed results. He dismisses the symbols on Lydia and Allison's arms as irrelevant and instead turns to Dr. Deaton to hypnotize Isaac. With the information gleaned, they plan a bank break-in. He is surprised to find his younger sister Cora (thought dead) inside the bank's vault. ("Chaos Rising") Derek joins with Isaac and Scott to track Boyd and Cora. They stop the pair from attacking a camper and join with Chris Argent to push them toward the school. Peter tries to convince him to just kill them and make more werewolves. Derek is forced to physically restrain Boyd and Cora, holding them both, to keep them from attacking a teacher. He allows them to claw at him until the sun comes up. ("Fireflies") Derek wants Cora to rest and heal. She's disappointed in him for not helping her go after the Alpha Pack. Kali and Ennis attack the loft. Derek is pinned to the floor with a steel pipe through his torso. Deucalion explains how Derek could become more powerful if he kills the Betas he's made. Derek kicks Isaac out of the loft. ("Unleashed") Derek plots with Cora and Boyd to kill Deucalion before he can come at them again. When Scott sets up a meeting with the Alpha Pack leader, Derek follows and is almost killed during the ensuing battle. He seeks out Jennifer Blake at school before collapsing from his injuries. ("Frayed") Derek makes it home with the help of Jennifer Blake. They have sex and while sharing a post-coital kiss, his wounds heal completely. ("Motel California") Derek, Isaac, and Boyd lay a trap for Kali and the Alpha Pack. When they come, the trap fails and they have Jennifer hostage to make sure his Betas stay out of the fight between Kali and Derek. In the end, Kali forces Derek to kill Boyd. ("Currents") We learn about Derek's life when he was 15. He fell in love with a girl named Paige and was manipulated by his Uncle Peter Hale to get an Alpha to bite her. When her body rejected the bite, she begged him to end her suffering. He gently broke her neck and, having taken an innocent life, his eyes turned from yellow to blue. ("Visionary") He meets up with Jennifer for the first time since Boyd's death. He finds Cora in the hospital. Her wounds are not healing and Derek vows not to leave her "again". ("The Girl Who Knew Too Much") Derek learns Jennifer's true identity and tries to force her to help Cora. He is chased by Alphas and trapped in an elevator with the Darach. ("The Overlooked") Derek is rendered inert by Cora's worsening condition. Peter offers a possible solution explaining that Derek can heal Cora but in exchange he will give up the spark that makes him an Alpha. Derek chooses to save Cora. ("Alpha Pact") Derek tries to run away from Kali but returns when Lydia screams. He joins Jennifer Blake to face Deucalion. He tricks her into restoring Deucalion's eyesight, weakening her enough for the other werewolves to stop her. Derek and Cora leave Beacon Hills together. ("Lunar Ellipse") A few weeks later, we see he and Peter are chained to a metal fence, being electrocuted by an unseen foe. ("Anchors") Derek and Peter are rescued from their torturers by Braeden. Later they go and retrieve an artifact, a cylinder with a carved triskele on the top. ("More Bad Than Good") Derek sews Peter's finger back on. He then forces his uncle to use the remains of Talia's claws to help him communicate with his dead mother. After he returns from this "dream state," he has a look of terror on his face. ("Galvanize") Derek is attacked and branded by the Oni in the parking lot outside his loft. After he recovers, he returns to his home to find a party in full swing. His attempts to fight the demons fails. ("Illuminated") Derek follows Scott to protect him from the Oni. He explains to the twins that Kira is a kitsune. ("Silverfinger") Derek helps Scott search for Stiles. He figures out that William Barrow was using Kira to jump start the Nogitsune. ("Riddled") Agent McCall arrests him and Chris during the investigation of Silverfinger's death. Derek, later, saves Chris' life when a bomb go off in the police station. ("Letharia Vulpina") Derek and Chris converse in their cell discussing what to do about Stiles when and if it becomes too late to save him. ("Echo House") After being released from custody, he helps the sheriff find a way to capture the Nogitsune. ("The Fox and the Wolf") Possessed by one of the Nogitsune flies, he tries to burn Chris Argent alive. ("De-Void") While searching for the Nogitsune, Derek saves the Twins from a group of unknown hunters with wolfsbane-laced bullets. ("Insatiable") Derek inspires the Twins to stand and fight for Scott's cause and battles the Oni with them. Later he is attacked in the loft by Hispanic Hunters. He is "rescued" by Kate Argent who then shoots Derek in the chest. ("The Divine Move")